


Overprotective much?

by Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock



Series: Sugary love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Overprotective, band practice, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock/pseuds/Fandomfreaksuperwhopottervengerlock
Summary: Reader and Gabriel's daughter is now 15. What happens when she finds her soulmate And he's older than her?





	1. Sooner or later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiel_makes_me_happy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_makes_me_happy/gifts).



> Sorry I haven't wrote much. School started up again so I've been busy.  
> I hope you guys like this especially destiel_makes_me_happy hope you like this. 
> 
> ‼️MAKE SURE YOU CLICK THIS!!!!‼️ This is so its easier to visualize what Crowley looks like at such a young age you do the to but it helped me write it knowing what he looked like. ⬇️⬇️⬇️  
> http://pin.it/Kzsj86U
> 
> Ydn-your daughters name  
> Yn-your name

You looked up from your canvas when you heard the sound of the door open and close. You looked at the clock to see that it read 4:00. Ydn was 15 now and was going to turn 16 this winter. You wiped of your hands and took off your apron. You walked out to see a boy with Ydn. They both looked extremely nervous. “Hey Ynd. Who's this?” “Ummmm this is Crowley.” She replied quietly “Hello.” He said with a surprisingly Scottish accent. “Hello I'm Ydn mom.” You said with a. Confused look. 

You looked her over from where you were standing before you noticed it. On your daughter's left hand were the words ‘band practice 3:40.’ And “I found you” The words ‘I found you’ were I her handwriting but the words ‘band practice 3:40’ were not. When you looked over to the boy next to her you noticed the exact same words on his hand. “Oh my god.” You said shocked. “Please don't freak out. I was going to find him sooner or later, apparently it was just sooner.” Ydn rushed out quickly looking on the verge of a panic attack. “

“No no no no no it's fine honey it is, it's just…. What your dad going to do about this. You know he's so protective.” You said starting to think. “I know.” She said with a sigh. “Well I say it's better to tell him now than when we're going to have dinner.” You say thinking out loud. “Yeah that does seem like a better idea.” Ydn says nervously. 

You see that the boy, oh what was his name again...Crowley! Puts a hand on Ydn shoulder in what you assume in an attempt at calming her down. It worked. You smiled as you saw Crowley try to calm Ydn, you had a feeling that he would treat her right. 

“Ok, I'm going to tell him to close the shop early then we'll all talk.” You said making sure to look both of them in the eye. They both just nodded their heads. 

With a quick nod you went down the stairway to the hall next to the shop which there's a door to enter from the street so you don't have to walk through the store every time. You go into the shop and see Gabe sitting behind the counter. Thankfully the shop seems empty other than the two of you of course. “Gabe, honey?” You say from the doorway. “Yes dear?” He says in a sing song voice, turning to look at you with a grin until he sees the slightly nervous look on your face. “Yn what's wrong?” He asked. “Nothing wrong per se it's just… We need to close the shop early.” He's instantly concerned since the last time you said to do that was when you were telling him you were pregnant. 

“Ok then.” He says. He quickly goes over and turns off the neon open sign and flips over the sign on the door which is now saying that the shop is closed. You grab his hand as you guys walk together up the stairs. You both walk in to see Ydn and Crowley standing near each other talking intently. 

 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
(Your daughters point of view)

 

In eight period writing appears on your hand. You look to see what it says. You already know about soulmates and were eager to meet yours. You did know about some soulmates that still mistreated each other out but you had a feeling that he wasn't like that. It says the words, ‘band practice 3:30’. 

You already knew that he lived in the same city as you seeing as he wrote down a bunch of names of parks and monuments that were around here. Seeing as this is a relatively small city so there's only one high school. 

The clock said it was 2:15 so that meant another hour before school was out then you could go see and try to find him.

~time skip to one hour later~

It was about 3:15 now so school was just getting out. You were walking to the band room now and we're anxious to see. You saw a bunch of people there. It as now about 3:25 so you were looking to see who had the same writing as you on their hand. You looked around the brass section, woodwind, and finally made your way to the percussion section. 

Suddenly a guy busted through the door, everyone laughed as a few yelled out, “ Crowley just in time!” “Smoothe as always.” He laughed along with them until he yelled, “Now sod off.” Which just made everyone laugh harder. He was about 5’ 8”-5’ 9”. His hair is gelled and obviously taken care of. The main thing though is that he looks to be about a senior, and you were only a sophomore. He started walking towards you, well, not you the percussion section. As he was walking towards you, you looked at his hand to see if there is any writing and there is! You look at your hand again then his to make sure that you both have the same words and sure enough you guys do. 

You heard about how when your mom met your dad she wrote the words ‘I found you’ on her arm. Being the sappy romantic you are you pulled out the sharpie that you keep on you and on the same hand that has the words ‘band practice 3:30’ you wrote the same words as your mother under the reminder. 

You see Crowley go to grab his drumsticks from his back pocket and you see him glance at his hand. A look of confusion then excitement washed over his face before he looks up. When he looks up he starts to look around and you make eye contact. You notice his eyes glance down to your hand and the sharpie. When he looks back up at your face you a have splitting grin on your face. 

He rushes forward not bothering to be polite and say excuse me. He stops in front of me panting, “You?” He asks not bothering to say more. “Yes.” You say, a simple question a simple answer. “Well then I got bloody lucky didn't I?” He says chuckling. He wraps his hand around mine and looks up at my face to see if it's ok. You nod enjoying the feeling. “Names Crowley, you have a name gorgeous?” You blush already at his name for you knowing that there would probably be more of them. “Ydn, Ydn Novak.” You said. 

“You have a last name to go with your name?” You asked. He gave a smile but somehow you could tell you touched a sensitive spot. “Technically is MacLeod, but ya see it's my mums last name and…we're not on the best terms.” He said with a sad look in his eyes. You didn't even bother to think as you hugged him, he froze for a second before wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your head. 

The sounds of whoops caused you guys to pull apart as you both realized the whole band was cheering. You started to blush while Crowley just laughed the yelled, “ Like I said already sod off.” “Their bloody idiots.” He said chuckling and turning to look at you.

Grabbing your hand he said, “How about I tell the director that I'm leaving and… well I'm not telling my mum but what about you and your folks?” He asked. You the ought tightened but you realized you'd have to tell them sooner or later, better be sooner. “Yeah when do want to tell them?” You asked. “No better time than the present.” he said laughing slightly though there was a nervous edge to it.

You both walked hand in hand to the front of the class. “Mrs.Barlwin, I think I'll have to miss practice today I have some business to take care of.” He said to the director. She looked over the two of you suspiciously but then her eyes locked on the hand that have the writing. A smile slowly spread across her face before she said, “ Of course just make sure you come to the other practices.” She said before laughing.


	2. Interrogation more or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe thoroughly questions Crowley as to see if he is capable or not of being your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for takeing a while with this chapter I apologize. I hope you enjoy.

You stood there with Gabriel at the doorway as the two broke apart. You looked to Gabriel to see his eyes narrowed at Crowley. You looked to Ydn waiting for her to start talking and explaining to you and tell Gabe what's going on. “Hmff.. uh dad, I uh just thisismysoulmatehisnameisCrowlegandhe’solderbutiknowitwillbeokpleasedon’tgeymadimeanyouandmomworkedout.” She said it all in one breathe and was regaining her breath when Gabe finally talked. “He. Is. your. Soulmate?” Gabe asked. “Yes.” Ydn muttered. At the face Gabe was giving (Y/d/n) started begging “Please don't get mad dad I mean please give him a chance?” (Y/d/n) name pleaded. “Fine I'll give him a chance. But that chance means I'm going to sit this boy down and have a thorough discussion.” Gabe said sternly eying the boy. 

 

You guys walked over to the living room where you and Gabe sat in the love seat while you and Crowley sit in separate chairs. 

 

“So” Gabe starts, “ what's your name?” “My name is Crowley, Crowley MacLeod.” Crowley answered back with a slight sweat. “How did you and ydn meet?” Gabe inquired. Ydn piped up for this one “Well he wrote on his arm the time of his band practice and so I figured now or never so o went to see him and the rest you know.” Ydn was surprisingly confident in her answer which made you feel very proud. “And you age?” Gabe questions further. “I'm eighteen sir it was my birthday October 11th...I'm in my senior year.”Crowley seemed especially nervous at that question. “So you’re graduating this year and going to college?” Gabe pondered. “That was the plan sir but it seems that I've had a beautiful plot twist.” Crowley replied back. All Gabe could do is smile at his answer. “What do you plan on doing with (Y/d/n)?” Gabe asked. “Well with your permission I would ask her to be my girlfriend and I would take her on dates and get to know her sir.” Crowley said. “What about your family?” Gabe asked. “Well I don't know me dad and me mum and I aren't on the best of terms.” Crowley replies with a pained voice. You hear Gabe mutter “ dammit he really is good.” “That accent it's Scottish is it not?” Gabe wonders aloud. “It is sir, I was born in Scotland but moved shortly after I was born.” Crowley replies. 

 

With a sigh Gabe says, “ Fine. Fine I approve. You seem nice enough and all I want is for (Y/d/n) to be happy.” “Thank you, thank you I appreciate it sir. I promise I won't make any of you regret this.” Crowley said with a grin and went over to (Y/d/n) and gave her a big hug. “So Crowley” you pipe up, “ Would you like to stay for dinner?” “That would be amazing, may I call you both mr. and mrs. Novak?” He asks. “Of course you may.” You reply in your mother voice that you can't help but use sometimes. “Well then yes that would be splendid Mrs.Novak.” He replied. The

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. And if you have any request than please request away.


	3. New series

I have decided to continue with the Crowley/daughter and will make a series from it. It will be from the daughters point of view for the most part. Please comment any request you want for the Crowley x daughter series or the sugary soulmate series.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think if you have any request let me know.


End file.
